ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
RWBY
Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest '' : ''White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test '' : ''Black the beast descends from shadows '' : ''Yellow beauty burns gold... :—"Red Like Roses" RWBY is an animated web series created by Monty Oum for Rooster Teeth Productions. Set in the fictional world of Remnant, it follows the adventures of Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long at Beacon Academy, where they learn to fight monsters known as Grimm. ''RWBY'' and the PPC Minis from this continuum are mini-Beowolves. In RWBY, characters are extremely difficult to kill thanks to Aura—the physical manifestation of the soul. Aura allows characters to survive falls of hundreds of feet, take direct hits from swords, bullets, claws, and other weapons, and manipulate a magical substance called Dust, which can produce a variety of elemental effects such as fire blasts, ice shards, and the like. Though Aura can make fighting Sues dangerous, it can be broken down over time. Tied into Aura is something known as Semblance, which is a special power unique to each individual that allows them to do even more superhuman feats such as achieve super speed, create glyphs or shadowy clones, or control polarity. Weapons in the RWBY continuum are almost always transforming, over-the-top creations such as Ruby's High-Caliber-Sniper-Scythe and Yang's Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets. Most weapons have both a ranged form and a melee form, so agents are advised to be ready to fight anything. Also appearing in RWBY is a species called Faunus, humanoid people with animalistic traits such as cat ears and monkey tails. Faunus can have only one trait of the animal they are a Faunus of. They are known to have superior night vision, so it is inadvisable to engage them in the dark. Faunus are most commonly of mammalian origins, but others, such as lizards, have been seen as well. For obvious reasons, Sues gravitate towards this species. Faunus are discriminated against by many humans, and Sues like to play up that aspect of the show for angst. That which determines if a child is a Faunus, as well as which type of Faunus they are, has been revealed in the World of Remnant supplementary videos. Given that Faunus Type A is a certain animal, and Faunus Type B is another, should two Type As produce young together the child would be of the same Type, with this one being A. Should a Type A (or B) and a human make some kids the child would be a Faunus of the same type as the Faunus parent. Finally, should a Type A and Type B do the deed the offspring would be a completely different type. Another aspect of the RWBY world is their fairy tales. At least Four of them (Maidens, Silver Eyes, The Girl in the Tower, and The Tale of Two Brothers) are based in fact. The Maidens are a group of four women themed after the seasons (Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter respectively) whose powers are passed on whenever a Maiden dies. Two of these individuals have been revealed: Cinder Fall, which she stole from the previous Fall Maiden Amber, and Raven Branwen, mother of Yang and current Spring Maiden. First revealed in the Volume 3 Finale before being expanded upon in Volume 6, Silver Eyed individuals are said to lead the life of a warrior. Indeed, Silver Eyes are potent weapons against Grimm, capable of Blinding, Petrifying, and even Vaporizing Grimm. Strong desires to protect and preserve life fuel this ability. Three characters are known to or have possessed Silver Eyes, those being protagonist Ruby Rose, her late mother Summer Rose, and Yoda-expy Maria Calavera. Silver Eyes are a very rare trait, however. This is due to the machinations of Big Bad Salem, implied to be the focus of the Girl in the Tower. Though the tale might have a happily-ever-after in-universe, this is not the case, as the fallout of the tale is responsible for every single event in the series. See, after the tale the Knight in shining armor, Ozma, falls ill and dies, which leads Salem to seek out the Two Brothers, the Gods of Remnant. God of Light goes yada yada balance and stuff, so Salem goes to the God of Darkness who brings Ozma back until God of Light comes in and goes "She asked me first." To which God of Darkness goes "Understandable, please make her immortal." To which God of Light goes "Okay." So Salem turns the world against the gods, and the gods wipes out all of humanity. So basically, this is Remnant's Human population's second go around. Also Ozma is stuck in a cycle of reincarnation, with Professor Ozpin and Oscar Pine being some of these individuals. The Gods created the Relics, McGuffins with connections to the Maidens, to bring them back when gathered so they can judge humanity. The Relics, representing Knowledge, Destruction, Choice, and Creation, houses spirits that represents their power. Only Jinn, the Spirit of Knowledge, is known. Agents Native to RWBY * Alloy * Shamrock Alsike * Lilac Mauveridge (crossover with The Incredibles) Missions in this Continuum All reports are listed alphabetically by agent name, in the case of agents with multiple missions, or by mission name. * Agents Ix and Charlotte Webb (ESAS) ** "LMNS" ** "Howl's Well that Ends Well" (crossover with Destiny), with agents Serendipity and Charlie (DIC) *"Enter Badfic," Agents Ginger-Wise and Alloy (DMS - Freelance) *"A Grimm Ending," Agents Aviator and Zeb (DMS - Freelance) * "He Will Fall," Agents Richard Legard and Marina Nicodelli (DMS - Freelance) * "Lady and the Tramp: Jurassic Edition," Agents Hip and Hop (DF) Category:Continua Category:Web Originals